Clan Terminology
This is a collection of terms used by the Clan cats in their speech. It differs usually from the speech of general society and Red-Tail terms. General Terms Carrionplace - a Homebound or Tailless dump found in the corner of the Clan of Air's territory. Used as a last resort for fresh-kill during times of starvation. While most Clan of Air cats have adapted specifically to eat this food when needed, other cats do not have the same strength and often fall ill after eating it. Crowfood or crow-food - a dead prey animal that has begun to rot; also used as an insult. Cut or snipped - used in reference to a cat who has undergone a vasectomy or hysterectomy, whether voluntary or otherwise. Cutter or snipper - used in reference to most doctors, or any doctor who performs sterilizing surgeries. Dirt - feces. Fresh-kill - a recently killed prey animal caught for consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by omicrons, lambdas, and rabbit feet, and sometimes elders. It is placed in the fresh kill pile, taken to the cafe, or given to the elders, does, or kits. Elders, kits, does, and the sick eat first, and then omicrons, lambdas, and rabbit feet, along with the leader, deputy, and healer, eat last. Extras stay in the pile, are dried for winter, or are put in the cafe. Fourstones '- a place located in the mountain territory, where four huge stone pillars stand and form a square in the middle of clanless territory. The Clans come here to meet every full moon for the Gathering. '''Gathering '- the monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full at Fourstones. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed. 'Greenleaf Homebound/Tailless Place '- a place frequented by Homebounds or Tailless during summer, such as a resort or camping spot. '''Halfbridge - a boat dock. Homebound - non-derogatory term for a cat outside of the Clans and not a Red-Tail. Horseplace - a place where horses are kept, such as a stable or ranch. Hunting Patrol - a group of cats hunting fresh-kill for their Clan. May fight if there are trespassers. Making dirt - defecating. Red-Tail - derogatory term for a cat in the Red-Tail society. Rogue - a transient, non-aggressive non-Clan cat who does not defend their territory. Sharing Tongues - cats grooming each other while listening to the latest gossip. One cat lies on the ground, is groomed, and talks, while the other cat grooms them and listens. She-cat - a female (generally, a cat with XX chromosomes) cat. She-kit - a female kit. Shining Stone - the place where leaders and healers go to speak to the Ancestors. A huge stone on the middle of an island, located within a bowl-shaped scoop of earth. Snowmelt - a term used to describe mushy, dirty, or melted snow. Softpaw - a derogatory term for a cat who has lived a soft, posh life. Tailless - a term for a normal human, referring to their lack of cat ears and tails. Tailless kit - a human child. Tailless den - a human house. Taillessplace - a town, city, or village where humans live. Tom/Tomcat - a male (generally, a cat with XY chromosomes) cat. Tomkit - a male kit. Two-Cat - a term for an intersex (any chromosome combination other than XX/XY) cat. Time Terms Newleaf - season of spring. Greenleaf - season of summer. Leaf-fall - season of autumn/fall. Leaf-bare - season of winter. Moonhigh - when the moon is highest in the sky, about midnight. Moonrise - the time when the moon rises. Sunhigh - the point when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. Season - a quarter of a year. Sundown - dusk. Sunup - Dawn, however the term dawn is still used. Distance Terms Fox-length - about the length of a fox. Kittenstep '''or kitstep''' - about the length of a kit's step. Tail-length - about the length of an average cat's tail. Rabbit hop or rabbit length - about a foot and a half away. Mouse-length - about two or three inches. Pawstep - about the length of a grown cat's step. Tree-length - about the length of an average tree. Wolf-length - about the length of an average wolf. Bear-length '''- about the length of an average black bear. '''Cougar leap - about the length a cougar would be able to leap; around twenty feet. Insults, Exclamations, and Phrases WIP Living Spaces WIP Clan Ranks WIP See Also * General Tribe Terminology References and Citations WIPCategory:Reference Category:Clan life Category:Background information